


Love you like a fool

by Dark_Strange_Night



Series: Good Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19592056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Night/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Night
Summary: Crowley enters an empty bookshop. One that should never be empty yet here he is. Standing in the empty bookshop of his angel. Yet, the angel is nowhere to be found.





	Love you like a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This took uh way too long dkjhkfgj but I hope y'all enjoy!

A black Bentley sped through the busy streets of London without a care in the world for correct driving methods. Although the driver didn’t have much care for how correct certain things were. Probably due to the fact that he was a demon after all. The demon, Crowley, parked his car in the usual place and got out. He made sure to lock the car, after all, he didn’t want it to be stolen and headed towards the familiar book store.

Crowley opened the door, ignoring the sign that very clearly said the store was “Closed”, and entered. The moment his boot touched the ground, warning bells started to blare in his mind. His eyes darted around the place. There was nothing out of place. The music was still playing. But it was too quiet still. There was no familiar sound of pages of a book being flipped through. No sound of steaming cocoa being made, or the clink of a cup. 

The bookstore felt dead.

Crowley hated it. Where was the familiar sound of humming? Where was the sound of a soft gasp at a plot twist in a book that had already been read more than once? Where was his angel?

Crowley walked around the bookstore, checking rooms he knew were never used and shelves that were never moved. He checked his angel’s study. All he found was a half empty, cold cup of cocoa, and an open book. It had no bookmark in it and Crowley hissed. He knew his angel. He knew that he’d never leave without bookmarking whatever book he’d decided to read. Which brought forth the simple, and reasonable conclusion. 

Someone had taken his angel. Forcefully.

And Crowley had a pretty good idea on who it was. Who they were.

In no time, a Bentley was racing down the streets of London once more. Crowley gripped at the wheel as he broke speed limits, dodged the occasional pedestrian, and ignored every stop sign. His back prickled from where his wings hid. His teeth were sharper than usual during his human form. And his eyes were pure yellow with black slits for pupils. 

Everything was going fast. It wasn’t fast enough. Crowley snarled as he felt the magic of angels surrounding a normal looking office building. Tall, gray, and with windows covering every side. Humans would see office workers walking inside if they ever looked through the windows. They’d see lights turned on and then off. Crowley saw none of that mirage. He saw an empty building with a single door that led to the most awful place in the universe.

Heaven.

Crowley parked his car without much care. People felt the waves of anger that fell off of him and they made sure to stir away from the area. In the minute it took for Crowley to walk from his Bentley to the entrance, the area had become vacant of any humans. Not that the demon took the time to care.

He placed his hand on the perfectly clean shiny metal that was the doorknob and ignore the sting it brought as he forced open the door. Stairs greeted him and he ran up them.

He ran. And ran. And ran. He stopped at no point as he went. Not even when he could feel the holy floor trying to burn his feet. The door at the top got slammed open as well and Crowley went through it. 

The hallway he entered was, like the rest of heaven, a bright white. The floors were made of a reflective material and the left wall, the one opposite to where Crowley had come through, was lined in tall windows. It looked out to tall buildings and monuments of Earth that had once existed or had been created “for the gods”. If you asked Crowley, he’d have said that taking monuments that didn’t belong to you weren’t that heavenly. But as he was right now, Crowley didn’t even spare the outside a second glance nor his surroundings.

Any angels that dared walk anywhere near Crowley’s path had to either quickly move out of the way, or the dumber ones who dared confront Crowley got thrown by a flick of the demon’s wrist. Most were lucky enough to get thrown to the right and hit a wall or skid across one of the hallways. Others, well, let's just say heaven would need to repair some windows.

Crowley stopped in front of the tall double doors. Everything about their design screamed that what was behind was important. That whoever could be in this room, worked in this room, was important. Crowley had seen this room before. Once. Soon after stopping Armageddon that first time. Ah, fond memories. Right now, he couldn’t indulge in them. No. Right now he had to get those doors opens and get his angel back.

Which is why, on that day, heaven would remember the sound of doors hitting the wall. The sound echoed across the entirety of heaven and some humans would even claim to have heard something. The sound that followed after was only heard by those inside the room and the person who had, to put it simply, kicked the doors open.

Crowley slowly lowered his foot, boot tapping against the white marble. His legs stung from the shockwave of heavenly grace but as far as anyone else was concerned, Crowley’s face held no emotions and his body showed no sign of pain. He tugged on his jacket, fixing it and walked forward.

The group of angels stumbled back slightly, looking at each other. The angel who was tied to a chair just stared at Crowley. “Assss much assss I’d love to chat, I’m ssssimply here to take Aziraphale back,” Crowley said, letting the hissing slip through as his, now forked, tongue flicked out. His sunglasses lowered and the angels were able to see the bright yellow eyes of a snake. 

Aziraphale saw none of the usual warmth. When the angels didn’t move, Crowley hissed, taking a step closer. The movement seemed to snap the angels out of their state of shock. Crowley didn’t really pause to listen to their hushed arguing, only paying attention when Uriel turned to Crowley. “There is no reason for us giving Aziraphale to you.”

Crowley smiled. Smiled a fake, forced smile. One that was simply there to show his suppressed rage. “Uriel. You are smarter than this, are you not? Don’t you think a good enough reason for you releasing Aziraphale is, well, simply put, staying alive? Doesn’t that sound like a good reason?”

The group stopped, looked at each other, then at Crowley, and when it seemed that they finally realized that Crowley wasn’t giving out an empty threat, they stepped down. Crowly relaxed his shoulders slightly but kept up the whole “I’m an angry demon” thing.

Crowley preferred to not go into much detail of what occurred next and would like to simply say that they released Aziraphale and the two of them left heaven. And that’s how they found themselves in the Bentley. Crowley breathed out slowly, finally feeling like he could relax. Even if just a little bit. He glanced over to his angel. 

Aziraphale hadn’t said anything since they’d left heaven. He only nodded when Crowley asked if he wanted to stay at his apartment for the night. Crowley licked his lips nervously, tightening and relaxing his grip on the steering wheel as he stared forward through his glasses. Left lens cracked because angels just don’t know when to step down. Crowley huffed out a small breath, muttering about the annoyance of having to change his glasses. Aziraphale said nothing and Crowley fell silent, frowning. His angel would usually at least tell Crowly that it wasn’t that big of an annoyance or something like that. He- Manchester, Aziraphale should have talked by now but nothing.

Through the rambling thoughts of the demon and the reckless driving, they somehow managed to arrive at the apartment without any harm. Crowley stepped out of the Bentley and headed towards the steps to his building, Aziraphale followed behind. He knew the angel had been in his apartment once before, right after Armageddon’t.

The routine of opening the heavy door, going to the elevator, and pressing on the worn down button of his apartment level did nothing to distract Crowley’s thoughts. Crowley walked to his door, glancing over to Aziraphale. 

Nothing.

The angel still had his same expression. Crowley was, if he was going to be honest here, worried. He was so worried about Aziraphale. If those angels had actually managed to harm him, Crowley wasn’t sure what he would do. They walked into the spacious apartment and sat down on the only couch that did not fit the modern aesthetic of the apartment.

It was an old couch. There were patched up holes on the floral design of the couch. The cushions were way too soft and dipped at the smallest amount of weight put on them. A blanket was even draped over the back. Aziraphale had chosen the couch after having witnessed the “incredibly cold and uncomfortable look” of the apartment. Crowley loved the raggedy old brown couch that had probably once been a lighter color.

“Why?”

Crowley almost jumped out of his very comfortable spot on the couch when he heard the angel’s voice. He blinked slowly, slowly taking off his sunglasses. Had he heard the angel right? Why? Did the angel really just ask that? Crowley stared at Aziraphale, wondering if was going to speak again.

Aziraphale met his gaze with one Crowley had not seen since he’d told the angel that, maybe, just maybe, he had caused the plague. It was cold and calculating. His brows furrowed down and his mouth was tugged into a frown that did not fit Aziraphale. The angel was supposed to be smiling and happy. Crowley was the demon who frowned, not Aziraphale.

“What do you mean ‘why’?” Crowley finally asked, probably sounding a bit dumb now that he thought back to it. Who even asked such a question? A very confused demon named Crowley it seemed.

“You heard me. Why?” Aziraphale repeated, not looking away from the yellow snake eyes. It seemed that some realization fell upon the angel and he elaborated, “Why did you save me?”

Crowley blinked once more and then swallowed. The answer was simple of course. It was so simple to just confess to the angel the truth. But he couldn’t just do that. Not now. Maybe never. Maybe another 6,000 years would have to pass for Crowley to tell Aziraphale. So instead he told the closest thing to it without saying that pesky word. “Because we’re friends, angel, I couldn’t just leave you in the hands of them.”

“They could have killed you.”

“A duck could kill me, that doesn’t stop me from visiting the park with you.”

“You know it’s not the same. If Heaven had decided to act- if they didn’t believe you’re immune to holy water…” Aziraphale trailed off, shifting his gaze to the floor. His hands were on his lap, thumbs going over each other. Round and round and round.

Crowley placed his own hand over Aziraphale’s. His long fingers easily curled around the other’s hands. He gave him a small smile. “But they didn’t Zira, I’m fine. And I rather risk getting burnt than standing around knowing I could have done something to get you out of that place.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s hands. He expected the angel to nod, or say something of agreement. Expected for the subject to be dropped and for them to end up cuddling as they watched some old-timey movie that shouldn’t be able to play on a modern TV. Instead, Aziraphale stood, pulling his hands away and turned to Crowley with an anger Crowley hadn’t witnessed since the beginning. The sting of the memory appeared and disappeared as fast as the memory of Before surfaced and sank back to his subconscious. “No! Crowley, you can’t just say something like that! That’s- That’s not how it works. How any of this works.”

Crowly looked at Aziraphale, frown clear on his face. “What are you talking about, Aziraphale? I’m not just- going to leave you to die. What type of friend would I be if I did?”

“You can’t just risk your life every time something goes wrong! I was fine, I was handling it!”

“You were tied to a chair! They could have killed you with a snap of their fingers if they really tried!” Crowley stood, using his height to glare down at Aziraphale.

The other didn’t back down, however. He kept his glare directed at Crowley, arms crossed over his chest. “I was fine,” he said, voice icy and filled with a calm rage. 

Crowley curled his fingers, fists at his sides. He was many things throughout history. He was many more before he sauntered vaguely downward. Crowley was the snake of Eden. The reason humanity was able to get to where they are, to begin with. He was one of the Fallen. He’d been the Dark Night. Been the one who got rid of the bloody phone lines in all of London. The one who delivered the antichrist to that convent of chattering nuns.

And yet the anger on his angel’s face still terrified him. He’d seen him angry before. Many times, if he was honest. But it had never been directed at him. Except once before. Crowley had sworn to himself to never do something that’d cause his angel to ever look at him with anger in those beautiful blue eyes of his. Demons weren’t the best at keeping promises or oaths. It was kinda their thing after all. Crowley thought he was the exception.

“Angel…”

“Don’t. And I also really doubt that you saved me just because we’re friends. Tell me the truth Crowley,” Aziraphale said. “Why did you risk everything by entering heaven to save me? And don’t tell me you had no other way of rescuing me because we are both perfectly aware of the many ways and people who owe us enough to enter heaven and hell themselves.”

Crowley stayed silent, looking away as he tried to think of something to say. The truth. That was something. It was also incredibly risky. He turned his body, hand running through his hair as he walked forward, moving away from Aziraphale. He brushed a finger over a leaf of one of the few plants that were in his living room. He made sure to glare at it it didn’t shake. 

He could just admit it. Just tell Aziraphale. The angel was too nice to just stop being friends because of this. Maybe they’d have to not see each other for a week or a few months but it was nothing new. They’d spent years without talking before. But the thing was, who had ever heard of a demon…

“I love you…”

Loving someone? Now, that’s just absurd. That’s what they’d say. A demon developing romantic feelings for someone? That’s the biggest joke you could have said. Demons didn’t do love. Maybe lust but even then that was a very small percentage. The majority of demons stayed to themselves and rarely developed even so much as friendship with another demon. 

But Crowley wasn’t like the other demons, was he? No. No, he was not. He was, for starters, one of the fallen. It gave him a pretty nice set of black wings because of it. For another, it had given Crowley the ability to keep most of his body from when he was an angel. This was something he did not know, and for now, would remain in the dark about this tidbit of information. Another thing that made Crowley different was the fact that he could love. He loved humanity. He loved lazying in the sun. he loved the occasional banter he’d have with the witch, Anathema. And above all, he loved the only person he’d ever call a best friend.

Aziraphale hadn’t spoken and Crowley hated to admit that it was making him anxious. He almost expected for the angel to have left when Crowley said those three dam words that held more power than should be possible. So when Aziraphale did speak, Crowley may have jumped slightly.

“You… what?”

Crowley glanced over his shoulder to look at Aziraphale, meeting his gaze with a breezy chuckle. “You heard me, angel. I love you… and… I can’t stop this feeling.” It felt like the dam that had been holding all of Crowley’s emotions broke as the demon continued to talk, letting the words flow out of his mouth. He’d like to say it was like water off a duck’s back, in reality, it was a bucket of pebbles, tumbling out as they fell onto the ground and tumbled into a river. “I love you like a fool, Aziraphale. It’s strange. I’m a demon, we’re not exactly known for being capable of this emotion but it’s true. As true as I’d like to believe it to be. You make my heart do things it shouldn’t be able to do. Everything is brighter when you’re around, and it’s not just the fact that you’re an angel. I love the little hums you make when something happens in a book that you’ve already read thousands of time. I love how passionate you are about literature and how your face lights up at the mention of crepes and sushi. I love that dumb smile you do when something goes your way.

“I love your hair and your eyes and your nose. I want to… I want to be held by you. I want to spend the rest of however long with you. And maybe it won’t always be because we’re in a relationship but I know it’d at least be as friends. And… and maybe I ruined that possibility by speaking but you wanted the truth. You wanted to know why I went to save you from heaven. Well, there you have it. I love you like a fool loves gold.”

Crowley felt breathless after saying everything. But also like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder. The clock ticked as the seconds passed, and as the silence stretched, Crowley’s nerves started to grow. However, before Crowley could speak. Apologize for his confession. Reassure the angel that he didn’t have to feel the same. Aziraphale did something that Crowley really wasn’t expecting.

Aziraphale walked up to Crowley, wiped away the tears that were falling from Crowley’s eyes that he had been unaware of. And with two warm, gentle hands cupping his face, he leaned in and kissed him. The angel kissed him.

Aziraphale kissed him.

And it was everything Crowley had ever imagined and more. Aziraphale was warm and familiar. He sent a shiver down Crowley’s spine as he brushed his thumbs over Crowley’s cheeks. Crowley wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close as he melted into the kiss. It was slow and passionate. They fell into a rhythm that would become incredibly familiar. Crowley’s worries had vanished the moment Aziraphale kissed him. The angel was so full of love that it drowned the worries. And it was home. 

Aziraphale was home. Maybe it was a bit sad or pathetic that Crowley had spent 6,000 years unaware of this fact but at least he knew now. The angel was home. His angel. His angel was home. 

When they broke apart finally, neither really caring for how long they’d spent kissing, they looked into the eyes of each other. Mirror smiles were on their faces. Both soft, and fond. Their eyes filled with love for the other. Crowley was the first to break eye contact by closing his eyes and nuzzling the crook of Aziraphale’s neck, staying there as he hands gripped onto the back of the angel’s jacket. “I love you, angel… I love you…”

Aziraphale smiled, hand moving to Crowley’s hair as he started to slowly comb the mess of red. The angel breathed softly, letting the other words float around them before he moved his head and kissed Crowley’s temple.

Crowley didn’t need to hear the words from the mouth of the other. He knew. He knew that Aziraphale returned the statement. He knew that Aziraphale had a strange connection to that word. After seeing heaven, Crowley couldn’t blame him. But Crowley could say the words, and Aziraphale wouldn’t mind. And he did.

He repeated those three little words that held more power than they should. He repeated them when they cuddled on the couch, watching an old movie that shouldn’t be able to play on a modern TV. He said them again as they stopped to look at the ducks. Once more when they visited the bookshop. He smiled at every brush of hand and every kiss pressed to his cheek. He melted at every kiss the angel pressed to his lips. Every time Crowley looked at the angel, a smile was present. It would be unnecessary to say that everyone knew they were together the moment they laid eyes on the pair. 

Crowley lounged on the couch at the back of the book shop, one eye open enough to see Aziraphale. His angel was reading up on a book that supposedly contained angel words. Some friend of Aziraphale had lent to him. Crowley hadn’t met him, but if the wards did work and kept those pesky angels from nearing Aziraphale, the strange got a silent thanks from the demon. 

And as time ticked past, Crowley closed his eyes, smile appearing when he heard his angel shuffle around. Minutes later joining the demon on the couch that shouldn’t be able to fit the both of them yet perfectly accommodated. Crowley buried his face in the chest of the angel, calmness washing over him like waves. Aziraphale’s arms were wrapped securely around Crowley and the bookshop was filled with one of the many Queen songs that had accompanied the stack of vinyl that had appeared one day without prompting. Crowley loved it. Aziraphale didn’t mind hearing Freddie’s voice. In a way, it reminded them of each other.

Many more stories would happen later. The two still had much to do on Earth but as far as this story goes. This was the end. Starting with an empty bookshop and ending with the same bookshop. Now filled with music and two sleeping supernatural entities. As all stories should end.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D this was my first Good Omens fanfic so I hope it was fun to read!  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> [TWITTER](http://www.twitter.com/ArchySpade)


End file.
